WILL
WILL is a special story included in the DanMachi BD Volume 4 booklet. Summary One spring when Eina was fourteen years old, she joined the Guild. Eina along with Misha were taken by their superior to meet other Guild workers. The main reason Eina chose to work at the Guild was because of money. The salary of a Guild employee sometimes went above that of a low leveled adventurer. Eina herself wasn't that interested in the money, she sent most of it to her family. Her mother Aina Tulle was from the High Elf Forest which she left along with Riveria Ljos Alf. However, the air outside the forest seemed detrimental to her health as she quickly became sick. Eina's loving father took care of her and her younger sister by working as hard as he could. To pay her family back for their care, Eina decided to join the school. She worked hard, ultimately earning the recommendation to join the Guild. Eina's first job was an advisor. She was assigned Maris Hackard, a new adventurer. Maris herself was displeased that Eina was her advisor as she wanted an old Dwarf instead. The two didn't get along that well and argued with each other. That night, Eina complained to Misha about Maris. Misha felt sorry for Eina and decided to tell her about her own assigned adventurer. When she mentioned that her adventurer was cool, Eina made sure to remind her to keep her personal feelings out of work. Misha liked to talk, continuing to talk about various things such as their meeting with Ouranos and about their fellow coworkers. She then became worried if she could do her job properly. Eina and Misha were often seen as a set since school with Misha only joining the Guild because Eina was going to. Eina comforted her and assured her that she could do her job properly. Eina steadily worked at the Guild while experiencing many things. She was especially surprised at how fast Maris was going through the dungeon. One afternoon a year later, Maris reported to Eina that she reached the 10th floor. Eina reminded her that she was ignoring her words by heading to the 10th floor already. Maris brushed all of that off and invited Eina to go drink with her. Eina tried to reject her offer, wanting to separate her work from her personal life, but Maris wouldn't have it. While at the bar, Maris apologized to her for her actions a year earlier, telling her that she was an awesome advisor. Eina asked her why she wanted to become an adventurer and Maris told her it was so that she could show up her parents that abandoned her and to give back to the God that picked her up. A month later, Eina was approached by her superior Rehmer. Rehmer asked how Eina was faring in her new life as a Guild worker. She told him that she was doing well, mentioning that she was starting to become close with her assigned adventurers. Rehmer became silent after hearing that and commented that Eina and Misha still hadn't experienced it. He advised her to not get close to her assigned adventurers as it would be hard on her later. Eina stood still in the hall while Rehmer left her alone. Several days later, Eina was part of a group inspecting the Babel. As they were about to leave, they saw a group of people bringing back bodies of dead adventurers from the dungeon. She was shocked to recognize one of the bodies as that of Maris. The other adventurers judged from the wounds that Maris' party was attacked by an Infant Dragon. Eina tried to get away from the fact of Maris' death by closing her eyes but her mind pictured her dead body. Eina was faced with the death of someone close to her for the first time. As if Maris' death was the beginning, the four other adventurers Eina was assigned also died. She began to blame herself for their deaths, wondering if there was something she could've done. Her fellow coworker Rose told her to just endure it. There were other jobs that they could've done and that it was their own fault that they died. Although Rose spoke like she was annoyed, Eina could see that there also was sadness in her expression. Days later, Eina and Misha comforted each other in a room. Misha's assigned adventurer had also died. The two held sat together as they cried. Soon after, unlike her fellow coworkers, Eina didn't get away from becoming close to her adventurers. She made sure to instruct the adventurers assigned to her, such as Dormul and Luvis, about the various things in the dungeon. Misha started to ask her for advice and Eina herself began to get over the deaths of her assigned adventurers. Four years later, Eina met Bell Cranel. She finished his registration and told him to come back the next day. In the office, Rose, who had been watching, commented that Bell would die fast as an adventurer. Eina tried to protest but she knew what Rose was saying was true. Rose asked his preferences and Eina told her that it was an Elf. Rose asked her coworker Sophie if she wanted to be his advisor, however she refused to be the advisor of an adventurer that would die fast. Eina protested their decision though Rose asked the others if they wanted to bet on how long Bell would survive. At this point she became angry at her fellow coworkers, deciding to take Bell as her own assigned adventurer. Eina made the others promise to stop betting if Bell survived for more than a year. The next morning, Eina remembered the words she said earlier, knowing she had gotten too passionate. However, she remembered Maris and decided to give it all she had. Eina entered the room was Bell was waiting in and greeted him. Characters *Eina Tulle *Misha Flott *Maris Hackard *Rehmer *Rose Fannett *Luvis Lilix *Dormul Bolster *Bell Cranel *Sophie Trivia *This short story is renamed to Guild Alone in volume 15. Navigation